Wearing long hair is the custom for many people, both men and women. That is, the hair may be worn shoulder length, or even longer, whereby the hair hangs downwardly in long tresses from opposite sides of the person's head. Although a person may choose such a hair style, for fashion or other reasons, there are disadvantages to the hair hanging freely down, particularly at the sides of the head.
Each time a person with such long hair tilts his or her head forwardly and downwardly, the hair naturally falls forwardly in a sometimes annoying and perhaps an unsanitary or even a dangerous manner. For example, if while reading or studying, one thusly tilts the head, the side hair may fall onto the document being read, perhaps obscuring it or the reader's vision. Again, if the head is tilted forwardly while eating, the hair can fall onto the food. Even more significant for a person with who is operating equipment or machines, tilting of the head forwardly may cause falling hair to obscure the worker's vision or the hair may fall into the moving parts of the machine whereby it could be caught causing injury to the worker.
There are well known ways to hold long hair in place, but these are not always satisfactory. The hair can be worn in a ponytail or be fastened back with combs or a barrette, or a net or a scarf may be used. These devices, however, either change the natural shape of the hair or obscure it. Also, a comb or barrette may fall out of the hair and be lost.
Although not in common use, it is also known to provide a hair clip on eyeglasses, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,258 to Hsieh. The Hsieh clip is incorporated in non-standard eyeglasses especially made for the clip and includes a pair of arms pivoted to the temples of the glasses for movement between retracted positions recessed into the temples and the rims and extended positions projecting upwardly from the temples. Combs are attached to the arms that are placed in the hair in the extended positions of the arms. With the Hsieh clip, the temples must be worn outside of the hair, i.e., the hair must be captured between the temples and the wearer's head by the temples. Accordingly, the shape of falling locks of hair at the sides of one's head is considerably changed, the ears are always exposed, and the hair may cause the temples to place uncomfortable leveraging-type pressure on the wearer's ears or may even disturb the normal mounted stability and security of the glasses on the wearer's head.